Moveable barrier operators, such as garage door openers, secure areas and move barriers in response to received signals from transmitters. Different kinds of transmitters, such as portable transmitters or stationary transmitters, may be used to operate moveable barrier operators. One type of a stationary transmitter is a keypad mounted near the movable barrier.
In one prior system, a user orders a product online and a delivery service is able to open a user's garage door to complete an unattended delivery of the ordered product because a computer of the delivery service can communicate with a home automation system associated with the garage door opener. Temporary or one-time access can be granted to the delivery person or associate by establishing and providing a temporary or one-time use entry code. The delivery person enters the one-time use entry code into an outdoor, stationary keypad near the garage door, and the code is communicated to the garage door opener such that the garage door opener opens the garage door. The one-time use entry code differs from the code used by the residents to operate the moveable barrier operator. Temporary or one-time access may be given to other types of guests besides delivery associates, such as contractors or visitors.
While temporary or one-time use codes limit the number of times and/or amount of time a guest can open the barrier, they do not limit access to the secured area once beyond the moveable barrier. For example, access to an attached garage provides access to a passageway door of the garage which leads to an interior of the associated house or multi-tenant building. In some instances a resident or a home owner may wish to give a guest access to the garage without permitting the guest to open the passageway door. Accordingly, the passageway door should be kept locked, necessitating the resident to carry a key, fob, keycard, or the like. Additionally, if multiple guests are granted temporary or one-time entry codes, some may have to be given keys to the passageway door if access to the house is necessary.